globalizationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brazilian War
The Brazilian War was an all-out war between the two countries of Brazil and the United States of America. After a recent disconnexion between Brazil and its South Region, the Brazilian Army under the authority of President Dilma Rousseff invaded the borderlines between the former United States of the South and Brazil. The USS, in a desperate action, asked for US's help, who created the North-South Partnership in exchange of military support. Politics Dilma Rousseff, still visibly dissappointed into losing the South Territory, decided to declare war upon the recently independent nation. She knew that, due of the country's small senescence, its army was not prepared for a war. After the Brazilian infantry invaded the Southerner major city of Londrina, the temporary commander José Antônio asked for help of the United States to eliminate the Brazillian threat. In response, their wishes would be granted if a partnership supplying 20% of USS's GNP towards the Northern country was signed. Without any other choice, José accepted. War Brazil feared upon a nuclear bombardment but they lacked on the knowledge over their enemy. First, they unleashed sonic missiles to destroy the Ministry and Senate, succeeding. The country was now without federal senators and deputies. Afterwards, they ordered an immediate evacuation of the population in both São Paulo and Rio de Janeiro's capitols. Two days after the warning, Rio de Janeiro was assaulted by an amphibious assaulted and, although possessing heavy military protection, it was no match for the superior tactics. Dilma hid herself in São Paulo, who had an amazing air defense. No airplanes were able to get in or out without being downcast by the Chinese Stingers or the Uruguaian Brillante missile launchers. The coastal city of Santos was attacked, suffering from civillians casualties trespassing 10,000 innocents and several other militaries. After the American forces procceded into climbing the mountain range, Santos was terrifyingly bombarded and its ruins were utilized as an outpost for further tactics. The Brazilians knew they were going to lose. Regardless, they attempted to counter American infantry. The battle was a success and the Americans were supressed down to Santos. It haven't lasted for long the victory. The American headed towards Valley of the River, and invaded São Paulo's west by the rain forest they accessed via Valley of the River. They managed to disable several anti-aircrafts weapons, just to allow sonic-speed jets to bombard and destroy most of São Paulo's west region. The American forces advanced. They fought valiantly and obtained access to the most important avenue. Quickly, it was spotted a helicopter leaving of a renowned bank, and countless soldiers began to open fire against the advancing Americans. It was obvious the president was hiding on that helicopter. The battle was difficult and the Americans almost lost, but they accessed a tall building and managed to use its Brillante to take down the President. The President was death and Brazil was partially ruined. Suffering of impressive casualties, it was discovered Brazil had surrended after Rio de Janeiro's amphibious assault. Regardless, the Americans continued to attack it. Aftermath Brazil was left succumbed. Its economical centre, São Paulo, was terribly damaged. Rio de Janeiro was left in pure smoking ruins. The economy was terrifyingly damaged and the brazilians were crippled for life of the incident. Over 150,000 lives were lost, not to count the missing civillians. The World Cup of 2014 and the Olympics of 2016 have been officially cancelled. The now thriving E.U.S.S.A. was the potency of the Latin America, the strongest country and most prodigy. Its economy was still defeated in comparation to Mexico.